Fang Knight of the Three Kingdoms
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: In his spare time, Yuuto Kiba likes reading Romance of the Three Kingdoms and is quite knowledgeable about it. So, when he ends up in the era of Three Kingdoms where most if not all people get their genders wrong, the Devil can't help but to be baffled. Oh well, he might as well establish a Land of Benevolence while he's at it. CHAPTER 02: MESSENGER FROM HEAVEN IS FROM HELL?
1. Devil Meets Girl

As far as Yuuto Kiba was concerned, his life couldn't get any weirder than it already was. However, each time he tried to reaffirm his belief, he would be proven wrong. As a former human who was resurrected into a Devil after dying, and serving under a Duke of Hell, he should have started to change his way of thinking.

The Knight let out a sigh. While he was mostly alright with the current events, like being promoted into a Middle-Class Devil and some other things, he needed to keep his guard up or else he might get himself taken off-guard by some unexpected events that might come in the future.

"Oh well…" Kiba shrugged as he continued walking down the street on his way home from grocery shopping. He had been living next door to Hyoudou's household for quite some time, and on his way home, he could see the large house next to his. Due to its size, it was kind of hard to miss. "I shouldn't stress myself by thinking about such things for now."

Unlike before, Kiba had grown stronger. While he believed that he still needed some catching up to do before he could call himself Issei Hyoudou's equal, he thought that he could at least face the future obstacles without having as much trouble as before.

His lips curled up into a small smile as he recalled his fellow Devil, who was initially the weakest member in the peerage. Due to a combination of determination, hard work, luck and sheer stubbornness, Issei Hyoudou had become a person who should not be trifled with. As a teammate and a friend, Kiba couldn't help but to feel proud.

On his way home, he saw two people walking down the street from the other direction. When he took a good look on them, he recognized both of them as Asia Argento, an ex-nun and another fellow Devil, and Issei Hyoudou. Asia seemed to be carrying something in her arms while Issei was walking alongside her.

"Hey, it's Kiba!" Issei noticed the blond devil's presence before he jogged towards him. "What's up?" The perverted boy grinned at him, a grin that Kiba happily returned.

"Just returning from a little shopping," Kiba said, showing both Asia and Issei the grocery bag in his hand. "How about you two?" He asked before he looked at the object that Asia was holding. He raised one eyebrow as he saw that the ex-nun was holding some kind of mirror with both hands. From what he could see, it was quite an antique mirror. "What is that?" He gave Asia a questioning look.

"Oh, are you wondering about this mirror, Kiba-san?" Asia asked as she looked at Kiba, holding out the mirror.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded. "It's definitely an old mirror, no matter how I look at it," Kiba said, once again proving his capacity in pointing out the obvious.

"W-well, you see…" Issei started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "When we were in the Underworld a few days ago, I somehow bought this mirror at an antique shop." He grinned despite the sheepish look on his face. "The shopkeeper told me that I can use this mirror to peep on girls." There was a perverted look on Issei's face as he made groping motions with his hands.

"But then you found out that the mirror couldn't do such a thing, right?" Kiba said, sighing. No matter how much he looked at it, it was clear as day that Issei Hyoudou, one of the most famous figures in the Underworld with titles like the 'Crimson Dragon Emperor' and the 'Oppai Dragon Emperor', had been scammed by a shady salesman in the Underworld. "It's just a normal mirror, isn't it?"

Issei seemed crestfallen. "Yeah…" he said, sulking. "Not only that, but I wasted near three thousand yen to buy this junk." He shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we can bring this to our clubhouse and put it there."

Asia nodded. "Yeah! This is an antique mirror, so we thought we can use this for our club's décor." A smile was seen on the ex-nun's face. Despite Issei's careless actions in buying the mirror due to his perverted thoughts, Asia didn't seem to mind it much. "What do you think, Kiba-san? Do you think it's good to put this mirror in the clubhouse?"

Kiba stared at the mirror in Asia's hands. He could see his own reflection in the mirror. "Well, I guess it matches the antique look of our clubhouse. Yeah, it's a good idea." He nodded, agreeing with Asia's decision.

Asia beamed cheerfully. "That's good! Alright then, we'll be heading to the school now so we can put this mirror in the clubhouse. Let's go now!" She said to Issei.

"Alright, let's go, Asia-chan!" Issei said, nodding as well.

Kiba smiled. Well, it was good to see them doing something like this once in a while.

Asia and Issei were about to leave, but suddenly the ex-nun stumbled. "Eh?" And then fell to the ground. "Eeek!"

"Asia-chan!"

Crash!

"Kyaah!"

Alarmed by the breaking sound and Asia's scream, Kiba, who was about to walk home, immediately shifted his attention to Asia, and saw the ex-nun on the ground, slumped on her side. Issei was crouching by her side, panicking.

"Asia-san!" Immediately, Kiba rushed to Asia's side. "Are you alright?"

Grimacing, Asia looked at Kiba before she forced herself to smile. "I-I'm unhurt. B-but…" she looked at the shards of the mirror she held before she fell, and her smile faltered. "T-the mirror!"

The mirror was broken and in pieces. Its broken shards were on the ground.

"It broke…" Issei said.

"Yeah, it broke…" Kiba agreed, nodding.

"Hawawawa!" Panicking, tears started to gather in Asia's eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to break the mirror! I'm sorry!"

Kiba and Issei sighed in unison. Then Issei patted Asia's head. "As long as you're unhurt, it's alright. It's just a mirror…" he said, trying his best to reassure the panicking ex-nun.

"B-but… it's expensive!" Asia protested.

"Well, like Issei said, as long as you're not injured, it's not really a big deal…" Kiba said, crouching so that he could pick up the broken shards of the mirror. "We should clean this up, or else other people may get injured if we leave them here." He picked one of the shards, examining it. While it might be a waste, there was nothing they could do about it.

Issei nodded upon hearing Kiba's suggestion. "Yeah. We should-"

Before the perverted boy could finish, suddenly the broken shards of the mirror glowed. The one who was picking one of the shards, Kiba, blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

Before the Knight could even do anything, his entire body was enveloped in bright light as a feeling of vertigo washed over him.

"Kiba!"

"Kiba-san!"

He could hear both Issei and Asia shouting his name before he was blinded by the brilliant light that enveloped him. The vertigo he experienced along with the light brought a feeling of weightlessness in him.

Then, he felt like he was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang Knight of the Three Kingdoms<strong>

**High School DxD and Koihime Musou Crossover**

**Chapter 01: Devil Meets Girl**

When Kiba came back to his senses, he realized that he was really falling. The cold air and the clouds around him made him assume that he was falling from the sky. Having no luxury to think about it excessively, he immediately tried to put his focus on landing safely as a pair of bat-like, leathery pinions exploded out of his back. They expanded to their full length so that they could support his weight as he continued falling.

Yuuto Kiba is a Devil, and the bat-like wings on his back were the proof. Originally a human, albeit an enhanced one, he was resurrected as a Devil by Rias Gremory after dying. Being a creature of darkness that is prominently mentioned in the bible, Kiba is a part of a race that once waged a great war against the two other biblical races or factions, Angels and Fallen Angels. All the three races had been antagonistic against one another even after the end of the war, but the antagonism was finally put to an end when an alliance was made in order to fight a greater threat in the form of Khaos Brigade.

Using his Devil wings, Kiba was able to steer his way as he fell, but he was unable to completely stop himself from falling. If he tried to use his wings to stop his fall, then he might end up breaking his wings. Having no choice, he used the wings to glide through the air as he fell. He gritted his teeth and brought his arms to his face, protecting it from the cold air.

He flapped his wings as he steered his way downward, hoping that his landing could be softened by something at the ground below. But with the cold air hitting his face, it was hard for him to see.

Kiba could feel that he was about to hit the ground. Bracing himself, he prepared himself to make sure that he could land safely.

"Hmpf!"

"Kyaa!"

As Kiba's mind was preoccupied with his landing strategy, he did not expect to land on someone before having his face stuffed between two breasts. His mind went blank as his face was stuffed between a pair of mountainous assets, knocking the person he landed on a few meters away before crashing onto the ground.

He managed to land, all things considered, but it was more like a crash landing than anything.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before the crash landing of one named Yuuto Kiba, there was something happening on the ground.<p>

There was a group of thuggish, unscrupulous-looking men of varying degrees of ugliness, armed with weapons as they stood before a young woman armed with a glaive or rather, a guandao. The men leered and sneered at the young woman, further contorting their features. The glaive-wielding young woman gritted her teeth, brandishing her glaive as she glared at the men before her.

The young woman, whose long, shiny black hair was tied up into a side ponytail, tightened her grip on her weapon. The handle of the guandao was red in color, and had a blade with crimson linings. She was attired in a white-and-green, gold-trimmed dress with detached sleeves, exposing her shoulders. Her rather short black skirt also exposed her shapely legs that were covered by a pair of dark-colored thigh-high stockings. The expression on the young woman's face was grim as she looked at the men standing before her with a piercing glare. Behind her were an old man and a young girl, cowering in fear as they huddled together, trembling. From the look of it, the young girl might probably be the old man's daughter or granddaughter. A dead mule and a broken cart were seen not too far from them.

"Stand down, you pigs!" The young woman bellowed at the men. Despite the anger in her voice, one could also feel the confidence in her tone and stance. She looked like she was telling the men to stand down so that she wouldn't have to fight them.

"Well, well… look what we got here…" one of the men, a lanky, gaunt-looking one with tanned skin, clad in sleeveless shirt and light armor, spoke, grinning as he rested his sword over his shoulder. There were three of them. One of them was a midget-looking man with imp-like appearance and the other one was a fat man with imposing look.

"Kehehehehe…" the midget-looking man cackled, looking at the young woman before them lustfully. He was also holding a sword in one hand, an imp-like grin spread over his ugly face. "We dunno who you are, but we might as well beat ya, strip ya and rape ya senseless before we sell ya as a slave."

The young woman made a disgusted face. Her amber eyes were glinting under the sunlight as she glared at the men.

"How repulsive…" the young woman spat. "How dare you threaten to lay your dirty hands on these people?!" She pointed her spear at the men. "Know your place, foul bandits!" She was protecting both the old man and the young girl from these men, the bandits.

The lanky bandit sneered. "Heh… what a brave woman…"

"If you are willing to flee now, I shall allow you to escape." The young woman spoke, her tone sounded significantly softer than before. But then, her expression hardened as she brandished the spear in her hands. "However, if you insist to fight…" the blade of her guandao glinted under the sunlight, and the young woman allowed herself to smirk. "Then be prepared, as you shall face my Green Dragon Crescent Blade!"

"Heh…" the lanky bandit jeered. "You talk big, for a woman! Hey, midget!" He shouted at the midget-looking bandit beside him.

"Yes sir!" The imp-like bandit saluted before he shouted at the fat one. "Hey, Fatso!"

"O-okay, I'll get her…" the fat bandit mumbled a reply before he brandished a spiked mace with both hands. Despite its size and weight, the fat bandit was able to lift it with only one hand effortlessly. One could tell that even with one swing, he would be able to crush someone's head with it.

"Ho? A fight it is, then?" The young woman noted as the fat bandit walked slowly towards her, his mace readied in his hand. "Very well!"

Then, the fat bandit lumbered towards her, swinging down his mace onto her. Unperturbed, the young woman shifted her grip on her glaive before she blocked the attack using its handle The sheer weight and pressure from the attack caused her knee to buckle slightly, but her face didn't show any sign of being pressured by the attack. She shifted her weight, changing her position before she used the handle of her weapon to attack the bandit's head, slamming it.

"Grkh!" The fat bandit was rattled as the young woman slammed the handle of her guandao onto his head. She took a few steps back, assuming a fighting stance.

"That is just a warning blow." The young woman stated, priming the blade of her glaive at her opponent. "The next blow will be with this blade." She said in dangerous tone, slashing the blade of her glaive through the air. The sound of a sharp metal cutting through the air could be heard before she assumed her stance.

The fat bandit, along with the other, were visibly rattled. She was able to withstand the fat bandit's heavy attack without showing any sign of fear or worry. The two people the young woman was protecting, the old man and the young girl, were looking at their savior and protector with nervousness and anticipation in their eyes.

With heavy atmosphere in the air, the bandits and the glaive-wielding young woman were looking at each other, and the young woman seemed ready to unleash another attack, this time using the blade of her guandao. Before she could even move, however, they heard a sound from above. It was the sound of something moving in high speed. All of them, including the old man and the young girl, looked up to see the source of the sound.

Words alone weren't enough to explain what they were seeing, as a blond young man seemingly fell from the sky, moving in high speed. It seemed that the spear-wielding young woman was too shocked to even realize that the young man was falling towards her direction. It was soon too late for her to move as the young man landed on her. The impact from his landing was enough to send the young woman flying a few meters behind.

"Hmpf!" The young man, or rather, the boy landed onto her, and unwittingly, had his face buried between her breasts.

"Kyaa!" The young woman squealed in surprise and a little bit in pain as she was sent flying a few meters back by the impact of the boy landing on her. She landed on her back, and the boy on top of her, his face still stuffed between her breasts.

The bandits blinked in confusion. The midget one glanced over his shoulder, looking at the sky, briefly wondering about why there was a kid falling from the sky in the first place. The old man and the young girl also blinked in confusion.

"Urgh…" the boy, Yuuto Kiba, grunted in pain. His Devil wings shrunk before they disappeared. He moved his right hand so that he could push himself up so that he could finally breathe. Unfortunately, it happened that his hand moved onto the young woman's left breast. Kiba's mind was too groggy to think of anything as his hand squeezed the suspiciously squishy object.

"Eek!" The young woman beneath him let out another squeal.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked. Slowly, his mind became clearer before he looked down. Apparently, he didn't notice that he really landed on top of someone, and that someone happened to be a female. His hand was still on the young woman's left breast as he looked down, and their eyes met.

For a few moments, there was only silence. Kiba couldn't help himself but to gape as he looked at the one who cushioned his fall a while ago. His gray eyes were staring into hers, and the boy gulped when he found out that those amber eyes of hers were rather mesmerizing. While he never showed it, as a boy, being attracted to beautiful females wasn't really that strange. Both of them were staring into each other eyes for almost a minute as redness started to spread over the young woman's beautiful visage.

Slowly, as the young woman managed to compose herself, her expression hardened, and her brow furrowed. She clenched her right fist before she threw a punch towards Kiba's face. "U-unhand me, you vile beast!"

"Gah!" Kiba narrowly avoided the punch before he immediately got up and took a few steps aback. The young woman also got up, picked up her guandao before she aimed it at the blond boy, glaring at him. "W-wait!" Kiba raised both hands, as if trying to placate the seemingly slighted young woman, whose face was still red, probably due to embarrassment.

The young woman studied Kiba's face, still pointing the tip of her glaive at him before she heard the sound of the fat bandit from earlier approaching her. She immediately grabbed Kiba's shoulder before she pushed him behind, together with the old man and the young girl she had been protecting.

"Stand back!" The young woman ordered the blond boy before she focused on the approaching fat bandit.

"Teach that bitch a lesson, Fatso!" The midget bandit yelled.

When the fat bandit got closer, the young woman assumed a fighting stance, with the tip of her guandao pointing downward. Then, she kicked the ground and rushed towards the approaching bandit, letting out a loud battle cry. She was extremely fast and Kiba could barely follow her movement with his eyes. In just a short time, the young woman managed to close the distance between her and the fat bandit.

With one swift, brutal move, the young woman disarmed and knocked the bandit down with just one swipe of her guandao. The bandit fell onto the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. Resuming her fighting stance, the glaive-wielding young woman glared at the remaining bandits.

"One down!" The young woman announced. "Who's next?" She glared at the midget bandit. "You?!"

"Huh?!" The midget seemed frightened by the young woman's intense glare. "N-no, not me!" He turned on his heel before he tried to dash away.

"Hey, the hell are you going?!" The lanky bandit shouted as the midget tried to run away.

"There's no way I can win against some super woman who can take Fatso down in one blow!"

"A super woman…?" The young woman spoke darkly. "You insolent pig, don't even think of running away!"

"Gah, no! W-wait, I-I didn't mean- argh!"

Before the midget bandit could even finish, the woman closed the distance between them before she rammed the butt of her weapon onto the bandit's face. A cracking sound could be heard as the attack broke the bandit's nose. Right after being hit on his face, the bandit got his collar seized by the young woman before she hurled him towards the downed fat bandit over her shoulder.

"Now then, you are the last…" the young woman looked at the remaining bandit, priming her glaive at him. "Will you fight or will you escape with your companions?" She glanced at the old man and the young girl she was protecting. "You had destroyed their means of transportation and threatened to rob and harm them. Be thankful that I give you these choices, or else I may have had to kill the three of you on the spot."

The lanky bandit seemed troubled, mulling over his choices before he lowered his head. "…Fine. We'll go."

Seeing that the threat was neutralized, the young woman turned to attend to the ones she was protecting, expecting the bandits to leave. She went to the old man and the young girl, not noticing the lanky bandit brandishing his sword, aiming to attack her from behind while she was preoccupied.

There was an ugly sneer on the bandit's face. He sneaked behind the young woman before he raised his sword over his head, aiming to strike her unprotected back.

"Watch out!"

The young woman was alarmed by the shout from the young girl before she looked behind her and saw the sword coming down. However, before it could even touch her, the blond young man who fell from the sky earlier rushed towards the bandit, immediately grabbing the bandit's wrist and twisting his arm violently, causing the bandit to drop his weapon

As soon as the bandit dropped his sword, the blond young man, Kiba, slammed his palm onto the bandit's chin from below. Then, using his body as a fulcrum, he threw the bandit over his shoulder using a judo move. While he was a weapon user, Kiba was also trained in unarmed combat.

"Urgh!" Falling on his back, the lanky bandit felt his head was spinning, thanks to Kiba's palm attack earlier. Then he realized that the blond boy was standing over him, his right foot on his chest. In his right hand was a sword with black blade, glinting ominously under the ray of sunlight, and the tip of the sword was pointed at the bandit's face.

"Trying to attack a woman from behind…" Kiba's tone was dangerously low as he spoke, his gray eyes glaring at the bandit below him. "Have you no shame?" The tip of the sword was one inch away from the bandit's brow, and the sword would stab through his skull with just a push. "Preying on the weak but running away from the sight of the strong, you're definitely scum." He spat out those words to the downed bandit who was completely under his mercy.

The bandit was agitated, beads of sweat starting to form on his face.

"Now, what will you say at time like this?" Kiba asked with a smile, but the smile didn't seem to quite reach his eyes.

"I…" trembling, the bandit began. "I-I yield."

"Good," Kiba nodded, smiling in satisfaction. "Alright, then." He pulled back his sword. Before the bandit could breathe out a sigh of relief, the blond boy stomped onto the bandit's crotch, and the bandit screamed. The sheer pain from being stomped on his sensitive area was enough to make him pass out, foaming at the mouth as he did so.

Resting his demonic sword over his shoulder, Kiba looked at the young woman and the people she had been protecting, and they were staring at him in total confusion. Then the young woman cleared her throat, composing herself before she smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving my life," the young woman expressed her gratitude to Kiba. "If you hadn't made that move, I might be dead now."

"It's nothing…" Kiba said, lowering his sword before it vanished. The young woman raised one eyebrow, noting the disappearance of the sword. "I didn't do much. You're the one who beat them up," he gestured at the unconscious bandits that the young woman had beaten up earlier. "And you also saved my life earlier. You cushioned my fall, you see?"

"Falling?" The young woman looked at Kiba skeptically as she glanced up, looking at the sky. "You were falling from above?"

"It's a long story." Kiba said. Somehow, thanks to the shards of the broken mirror earlier, he had a feeling that he had been transported into an alternate dimension. Judging from the look of their surroundings and the clothing the young woman was wearing, he could tell that he might be right.

"A long story…" the young woman muttered. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"So…" Kiba looked at the bandits and then at the old man and the young girl the young woman had been protecting earlier. "What are you going to do with them?" He asked.

"I shall gather them up and tie them together as a reminder of their crime," the young woman said, pointing at the unconscious bandits. "And I shall escort them to the nearest town. With their carriage destroyed and mule killed, I suppose I shall be accompanying them for the time being. There might be more bandits waiting along the way."

"I see…" Kiba mused.

Then, the young woman lowered her head, as if bowing. "Even so, I beg your pardon, f-for..." she hesitated. "For calling you 'vile beast' earlier. I-it was a spur of the moment, I couldn't think very clearly at that time." It sounded like she was apologizing to Kiba for almost punching him after him landing on her earlier.

"Nah, it's hardly a big deal. I mean, I was the one at fault here, so I kind of deserved it if you socked my face earlier and called me a vile beast." Kiba said.

Then, there was silence. Both Kiba and the young woman didn't say anything. The young girl was about to say something, but was silenced by the old man who was with her.

"…Who are you?" Kiba finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

The young woman blinked a few times before she nodded and smiled. "Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. I have travelled from Yuushuu to complete a mission of mine."

"Kan… U?" Kiba spoke the young woman's name. "Kan'u? W-wait," he looked at the young woman. "Did you say 'Kan'u'? Your name is Kan'u?"

The young woman, Kan'u nodded. "Yes, Kan'u is my name."

Blinking a few times, Kiba brought his hand to his chin. He recognized that name. In his spare time, he had been reading a lot of books, including Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Kan'u, or Guan Yu by the Chinese, was one of the important figure during the Three Kingdoms period, a general serving under the warlord Ryuubi or Liu Bei.

He looked at Kan'u's face. She claimed to be Kan'u, but Kiba remembered reading that in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Kan'u was a middle-aged man with thick, black beard. But this Kan'u was a beautiful female. A beautiful female with a stunning body, as a matter of fact.

Kiba wasn't sure what to think of anymore. Perhaps that fall earlier had been scrambling his brain to the point where he might be hearing and seeing things that weren't really there.

"Are you alright?" Kan'u asked, seemingly concerned. "And, umm... might you grace me with your name?"

"My name? Oh, sure." Well, he would have time to think about Kan'u being a female some other time. "My name is Yuuto Kiba. It's nice to meet you, uh… Kan'u?"

Yes, he really needed to think about it some other time. Things were getting more and more confusing here. Just when he thought that his life couldn't get any weirder than it already was, he was proven wrong. He thought that having his friend summoning a breast goddess from the other world couldn't be topped for its utter weirdness, but he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright, this is me, Prince Arjuna. As you guys can see, this is a Crossover Fanfic of High School DxD and Koihime Musou, featuring Yuuto Kiba as the protagonist. It's about time our favorite sword-wielding bishounen Devil gets his spotlight, right? People gotta have a little change of pace once in a while, right? Kiba deserves this spotlight as the protagonist. Also, credits for **Rayshia** in Spacebattles for providing the snippet that inspired me to make this fanfic. I hope this fanfic is good enough.

And special mention to **lojzek92** and **TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer** for beta-reading this fanfic. It's so nice working alongside you two, and I really hope I can continue working with you for future chapters of this fic. And don't forget to leave some reviews for this fic, because as an author, I really need the reviews to give me a boost in confidence. So, see you guys again in the next chapter, **Chapter 02: Messenger from Heaven is from Hell?** Stay tuned!

**Prince Arjuna (2014)**

**Edit: **Further revision.


	2. Messenger from Heaven is from Hell?

Using a rope that was found from the wrecked cart, the young woman clad in green-and-white dress who called herself Kan'u tied the unconscious bandits up near a dead tree in the middle of the desert. After making sure that the rope was tied tight enough, Kan'u turned around and looked at the old man and the young girl she protected from the bandits earlier, as well as the young man who apparently fell from the sky, Yuuto Kiba.

"T-thank you for saving us, Lady Kan'u!" The old man expressed his gratitude to Kan'u, bowing. "How can we repay you for your kindness?

Smiling, Kan'u touched the old man's shoulder. "Please do not worry about it," she spoke gently. "I just did what I had to do. Just knowing that you and your granddaughter are safe is enough reward for me."

While Kan'u was speaking to both people she protected earlier, Kiba seemed to be mulling over something. He was thinking about everything that happened to him as soon as he touched the shard of broken mirror. One thing for sure was that he was transported into an alternate dimension. Or traveled back in time. Or probably a little bit of both.

Kiba recognized the name Kan'u because he used to read Romance of the Three Kingdoms during his past time. In the story, Kan'u is one of the generals of Shoku who served the warlord Ryuubi. Renowned for his skills in combat, exceptionally skilled with his glaive, a guandao named Green Dragon Crescent Blade, he is one of the most famous figures from the tale, to the point he ended up being deified as a god of war.

But this Kan'u, a beautiful woman, claimed to be him, or rather, introduced herself as Kan'u, and she also wielded a rather ornate weapon she called Green Dragon Crescent Blade. The dragon part was obvious due to the fact that there was a dragon's head adorning the base of the blade. And not to mention the exceptional skills that she displayed while fighting the bandits earlier. Her skills, the way she carried herself and the very aura she radiated made it clear that she was indeed Kan Unchou, albeit the one whose gender was the opposite of the one Kiba knew from the story.

And so, Kiba finally reached a conclusion. Due to the reasons mentioned earlier, he might end up travelling back in time during the Three Kingdoms era, or rather an alternate version of the Three Kingdoms era where most if not all people got their genders wrong. Well, that was only an assumption from Kiba's part, because so far, he had only met Kan'u. The others might still have their genders right.

Let's put an emphasis on 'might'.

As Kiba was busy thinking, Kan'u approached him. Her guandao was strapped on her back, the blade wrapped in a red cloth.

"Do you have a moment?" Kan'u asked, smiling slightly to the blond boy. "There is something I wish to talk to you about."

Her tone was composed and calm, and she folded her arms under her chest, emphasizing her rather impressive bust.

"Ah, sure…" Kiba replied, making sure to look at Kan'u's amber eyes. Being a male with healthy sex drive, such action required a fair deal of effort. Well, he's already used to this, so it should be easy. "What is it?"

"Firstly, I-"

"Big Siiiis!"

Kan'u stopped when they heard a childish voice. The raven-haired young woman let out a soft sigh before she turned around to look at the source of the voice, who was trotting over her direction. From what Kiba could tell, it was a petite, red-haired girl attired in yellow jacket over a dark top that bared her midriff, as well as a pair of tight shorts. There was also a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She was also wearing fingerless gloves, with the right glove longer than the left. The footwear she wore seemed to expose her toes and heels, but she was able to walk on the rough sandy surface of the desert without trouble. There was a tiger-shaped hairpin adorning her hair.

"There you are, Big Sis!" The petite girl said cheerfully. Then, she pouted. "Mou, why did you leave Rinrin behind? Rinrin's getting angry, you know?" Kiba found out that her pout looked adorable, but for the time being, he kept that little comment to himself.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kan'u spoke to this petite girl who called herself 'Rinrin' while scowling at her, "It's your fault for playing with that puppy, just telling you that." Then, her expression softened. "Still, I'm glad you finally caught up, Rinrin."

The pout on 'Rinrin's' face wavered before she grinned goofily. "I guess you're right. But the puppy's so cute! I couldn't resist!"

Kan'u scowled. "You should be more careful next time. The enemies may use your weakness to cuteness against you." She placed her hands on her waist as she spoke to the petite girl in chastising manner. "What do you think people will say if they hear the news 'the great Lady Chouhi fell in battle due to cuteness attack'? Hmm?!"

"Gah! That's the worst kind of defeat Rinrin ever heard of!"

While Kan'u was busy lecturing the petite girl, Kiba frowned.

"Chouhi?" Kiba muttered. "That girl is Chouhi? The Chouhi?!" Like Kan'u, Chouhi is also one of the figures from Romance of the Three Kingdoms, a general who also served under Ryuubi to establish the Kingdom of Shoku. Kan'u, Chouhi and Ryuubi shared a brotherly relationship with each other, becoming sworn siblings. He was known for his exploits during the Battle of Changban where he singlehandedly stopped Sousou's army to cover his lord's escape by shouting at them and daring them to fight him to death. Like Kan'u, Chouhi was said to be one of the famous figures from that era.

Still, the Chouhi Kiba knew was a jolly yet ill-tempered man, not a cute petite girl like the one who just showed up. Still, when Kiba thought about it, if Kan'u in this world was a girl, why not Chouhi?

"Okay, so… Chouhi is a girl too, huh?" Kiba muttered. He made a mental note to himself so that next time he saw another figure from Romance of the Three Kingdom with reversed gender, he wouldn't be greatly taken off-guard. "And I thought the world I lived in was crazy enough…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kan'u asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Kiba said.

The other girl, Chouhi, looked at Kiba. "Hmm? Who's this guy?" She studied the blond boy's face.

"Ah, Rinrin, please wait a moment. There is something I want to talk to him about." Kan'u said before she looked at Kiba. "Firstly," her expression turned serious, "did you really fall from the sky?"

"Huh?" Kiba blinked a few times before he glanced up to look at the blue sky. He could see a few clouds. "Well…" he didn't know why he was falling from the sky, besides the fact that it was caused by him touching the shard of the broke mirror earlier. "I suppose it does look that way."

"Ah…" Kan'u said, as if struck by a sudden revelation. "So I was right all along." Kiba could hear elation in Kan'u's tone. "The other day, an oracle known as Kanro foretold that a Messenger from Heaven would descent to Earth to put an end to all wars." Kan'u smiled at Kiba. "This is the exact place of which the oracle spoke, and I made it a personal mission of mine to come here in order to find this Messenger from Heaven."

"It's Rinrin's mission too!" Chouhi interjected.

Ignoring Chouhi's interjection, Kan'u continued, "When I came here, I saw those dirty bandits trying to threaten these innocent people, and at that time, you suddenly fell from the sky and landed onto me." Kiba swore that he could see Kan'u's cheeks turning red a bit. "With all those facts, it is clear as day that the Messenger from Heaven mentioned in the prophecy is you, Yuuto Kiba."

For a few seconds, Kiba's mind stopped working in an attempt to process the words Kan'u just blurted out.

"…What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fang Knight of the Three Kingdoms<strong>

**High School DxD and Koihime Musou Crossover**

**Chapter 02: Messenger from Heaven is from Hell?**

"I mean, what?"

Kiba couldn't quite understand what Kan'u was telling him. A Messenger from Heaven? What in the world was that?

"He's a Messenger from Heaven?" Chouhi raised one eyebrow as she continued looking at Kiba. "Onii-chan is a Messenger from Heaven?"

Kan'u nodded. "Indeed. He fell from the sky, and he also wears unique clothing. And not to mention his golden hair. It shines brightly under the brilliant sunlight. Those are definitely the signs of him being a Messenger from Heaven who will bring prosperity and peace on the land."

Kiba believed that their choices of clothing were far more unique. He was still wearing his school uniform, and he believed that it was more normal than their attires.

"Well, if Big Sis says so, then Rinrin agrees!" Chouhi said cheerfully. "Mission complete!"

"Indeed!" Kan'u nodded, a pleased smile seen on her face. "Now, our people will have hope." She spoke to Kiba. "You will become our leader and fight to bring order to this war-torn world."

"Me, a leader?" Kiba was dumbfounded.

"That's right!" Chouhi agreed. "Onii-chan will be our master and help us save the weak!"

"Master?" Kiba's left eyebrow twitched.

"That's right! Master, let us rise against these wars, and fight for the sake of the people!" Kan'u said.

"What?" His right eyebrow also joined for the twitching.

"Alright!" Chouhi was getting excited. "Now that I'm getting excited, why don't we start by taking down the Yellow Turban party to begin with?"

Kan'u looked at Chouhi. "That's a good idea, Rinrin. I heard they are hiding in a valley near the border. Let us gather volunteers from the nearby village and raise an army."

"That sounds great!" Chouhi exclaimed. "Let's get going! Hurry! C'mon!" The petite girl hopped excitedly like a child having a sugar rush.

"Very well. Why don't you go ahead first, Rinrin, and gather the villagers for us?" Kan'u told Chouhi. "You can bring these two with you." She pointed at the old man and the young girl she saved earlier. "I will proceed together with our master."

"Got it! I'll see you later, Onii-chan!" Chouhi said before she looked at the old man and the young girl. "Let's go, you two! Rinrin will bring you to a nearby village!"

And so, Chouhi, as well as the people Kan'u rescued, left.

"Now, Master…" Kan'u smiled at Kiba as she spoke to him. "Let us make haste as well."

"W-wait…"

"Hmm? Is there a problem, Master? Is something troubling you?" Kan'u asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

"Yes, something is troubling me." Kiba admitted. "Actually, what is this 'Messenger from Heaven' all about?" For the unusually calm boy to be this agitated, it was clear that the whole situation, with him being suddenly called a Messenger from Heaven by Kan'u and Chouhi, was troubling him. "To be honest, I don't even understand what's going on anymore." He admitted.

Kan'u frowned. "What… are you saying? Are you… are you not a Messenger from Heaven?"

"Well…" if Kiba had to be honest, being called a 'Messenger from Heaven' made him feel rather squeamish. Being a creature from the Underworld, getting himself associated with Heaven sure brought unpleasant feeling in him. Granted, he knew that Kan'u might not be referring to the biblical Heaven, but still, for a Devil to be called a Messenger from Heaven brought up a mixture of feelings in him, and he felt uncomfortable with it. While the Devils and the Angels had already made peace with each other, the lingering discomfort to the force of light still remained for a Devil like him. "If I were to be honest, no. There's probably a mistake somewhere. I…" he smiled bitterly. "I'm not a Messenger from Heaven. You're probably mistaken."

"A-are you sure?" Kan'u asked, her tone sounded desperate. "You're probably still disoriented from your descent from Heaven that you might not remember that you are really a Messenger from Heaven." It sounded like Kan'u was grasping for straws. "You fell rather hard earlier. It might be possible that you need time to remember that you are really the one in our prophecy."

Hearing desperation in Kan'u's tone made it hard for Kiba to deny what she said. But still, whatever this Messenger from Heaven was, he definitely wasn't one. "No, I'm very sure that I'm not a Messenger from Heaven."

"A-are you certain?" Kan'u asked.

"Very certain."

Kan'u looked down and remained silent. Kiba could tell that she was experiencing a mixture of emotions after learning the fact that her journey to accomplish her mission amounted to essentially nothing. He could see sadness and disappointment in her eyes, and he couldn't help but to feel bad about it.

"A-are you… not really a Messenger from Heaven?" After a few moments of silence, Kan'u asked, her tone sounded weak.

"No… and if I were to be honest, someone like me shouldn't be a Messenger from Heaven." Kiba said. If she wanted a Messenger from Heaven, she could ask someone else, like Irina, for instance. Not only that she was a reincarnated Angel, she also had a strong sense of justice.

But now that he denied being a Messenger from Heaven, he felt another brand of frustration rising inside him. He believed that he said a right thing; a creature of darkness, a Devil shouldn't be associated with light. Just because of that reason, he tried to avoid the responsibility that was suddenly saddled upon his shoulders.

If it was a right thing to do, why did he feel frustrated? If he made a right choice, why did he think that he was going to regret it?

"I… see…" Kan'u mused weakly. Forcing herself to smile, she looked at Kiba. "If that's the case… thank you for being honest with me."

"Kan'u?" Now Kiba was getting worried.

"I left my hometown with Rinrin in order to save the people suffering from these wars, searching for a worthy master whom I could depend on and whom held the power to quell these conflicts…" Kan'u said. Then, she balled her fists and continued, "However, the flames of war continued to spread, and those without the power to fight fell one after another. I was mortified. I was heartbroken."

By seeing the young woman's amber eyes alone, Kiba could tell that she had seen a fair share of horrors right in front of her. The grief in her tone was too apparent, and it felt like Kan'u was recalling the times when she was unable to do anything as countless people died around her, without her being unable to do much. Kan'u might be a great, unparalleled warrior, but she was still just one person who could only do so much in the face of bigger conflicts.

"Then, I met Kanro, and when I heard his prophecy, I thought, 'finally, I can help save people'…" Kan'u continued. As she looked at Kiba, tears started to gather in her eyes. "However, if you are not a Messenger from Heaven, what am I going to do? What will happen to this world? What will happen to those people without powers to fight? When I think about that…" she brought up her left hand to wipe her tears before she composed herself.

The sadness in Kan'u's face was replaced by resolve. She looked like she had resigned herself to this kind of event, after learning that her journey to accomplish her mission was essentially meaningless.

"Please, pardon me. I suppose there is no use in telling you such things…" Kan'u said, trying to sound calm. "I shall rejoin with Rinrin and we will fight against the Yellow Turbans lurking in the nearby village." Forcing herself to smile, Kan'u continued, "We will probably gather less than a hundred volunteer soldiers to aid us, but this battle is one for justice. Surely… surely we shall win, you shall surely hear our names on your travels. If you do, please pray for our victory."

Kiba knew that it would be impossible. Justice alone wouldn't grant her victory. If she could only manage to gather less than a hundred volunteer soldiers, there was no hope in her struggle.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me…"

Kan'u turned around and prepared to leave. She would follow Chouhi to gather the volunteer soldiers, but it would be useless. If Kiba got his details about Romance of the Three Kingdoms right, fighting the rebellious Yellow Turban with less than one hundred soldiers would end up with devastating defeat.

If Issei were in his position, he might have offered to help her without second thought, though he might also offer to help due to some other reasons, such as women and breasts. Sometimes, the simplicity of Issei's thought process was enviable.

While Kiba was right that there's no way he could be a Messenger from Heaven, he was wrong to not help her. Slowly, he began to realize why he was so frustrated by his own decision. It was because of a petty reason he refused to do something right. Sometimes, he wished that he could as simpleminded as Issei.

And after seeing the heartbroken smile on Kan'u's beautiful visage, Kiba was sure that he would be haunted by it for the rest of his life he did not rectify this situation.

"Wait…" Kiba said when Kan'u was about to leave. The young woman stopped and glanced over her shoulder, looking at the blond young man, one eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Kan'u asked, as if confused.

Kiba couldn't help but to be ashamed of himself for allowing himself to be bothered by something so trivial like being called a Messenger from Heaven. Squeamishness aside, there was no real harm behind that title, from what Kiba could tell.

"Say… if the Messenger of Heaven is present, people will be united under him, right?" Kiba asked tentatively.

Kan'u nodded. "Why of course. All the people suffering from these wars are yearning for a hero who will grant salvation to them. They would surely welcome a hero descended from Heaven with open arms."

Kiba nodded. With someone to look up for, people would be united under a banner. In many points of history, some great figures managed to unite a great number of people to fight for their causes. People such as Joan of Arc, King Arthur and many more managed to do such a feat. While this might be close to deception, it was a good strategy to raise the morale of the troops.

"So, you could gather a large number of volunteer soldiers this way, huh?" Kiba said.

"Yes." Kan'u answered.

Kiba took a deep breath, thinking for the right words to say before he spoke, "Alright, I get what you're trying to say." He might be a Devil, but still, it wouldn't stop him from doing a right thing. "Like I said before, I'm not worthy of being a Messenger from Heaven, but if it can help you to gather volunteer soldiers, then…" steeling his resolve, he continued, "I will be the Messenger from Heaven."

Kan'u was surprised. "B-but… you did say that you are not a Messenger from Heaven, did you not?"

Kiba smiled wryly. "I'm not, but it won't stop me from doing something right. People here are suffering due to the constant wars and conflicts. If people can be saved by me being a Messenger from Heaven, then so be it. I will be the Messenger from Heaven for them."

"Even though you are not a Messenger from Heaven, you are willing to help these people?" Kan'u asked, amazed by what Kiba had just said to her.

"Messenger from Heaven or not, saving those who need help is a duty for everyone, not just for the select few…" Kiba said. "And it happened that I got some knowledge about strategy, and I've also had a fair share of battles. I'm sure I can contribute to your cause somehow."

Kan'u was stunned as she looked at Kiba.

"From now on, I will fight for the same cause as yours. I will be the Messenger from Heaven for your and everyone's sake." Kiba said. "But, if you find me to be unworthy of the title, you are free to abandon me then and there. I don't wish to have anyone suffer just because of my guilt over my inability to do something right."

Yuuto Kiba believed that he might have already reached a point of no return, but he knew that he had made a right choice.

"But… is this truly what you wish for?" Kan'u asked.

"Like I said, I've already made up my mind. If I end up backing off from my conviction, then I will regret it for the rest of my life…" Kiba reassured the young woman. "And… you have suffered long enough because of all the wars ravaging these lands. From now on, we will carry the same burden and suffering together, so that we can finally stop all the wars for the good of the land." He didn't know how he managed to word all those, but he thought they sounded alright. "For better or worse, we will work together." He held out his hand, offering to shake her hand as a sign of partnership.

"Uh… umm…" Kan'u seemed unsure as she looked at Kiba's held out hand.

"A handshake, since we're going to work together from now on." Kiba told Kan'u.

Kan'u looked at the offered hand before she looked at Kiba's face. Then, she shook her head. "No, I cannot do that."

"Eh?"

"After hearing what you said just now, I am now convinced that you are indeed the Messenger from Heaven. Therefore…" Kan'u kneeled in front of Kiba before she spoke to him in solemn manner, "My Lord, Messenger from Heaven, may we fight together and quell these wars."

"L-Lord?" Kiba felt rather awkward to be addressed in such a grandiose way. For him who used to serve as a subordinate or play second fiddle to the real hero, being addressed in such a manner made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Yes." Kan'u nodded. "I have hereby acknowledge you as my Lord. Rinrin – I mean Chouhi – must feel the same too. Therefore, please call us by our true names and treat us as your retainers."

Kiba could only blink in befuddlement as Kan'u told him to treat her and Chouhi as his retainers.

"My name is Kan'u, my common name is Unchou, and my true name is Aisha." Kan'u smiled at Kiba as she said that. "Please call me Aisha from now on. Henceforth, I shall call you My Lord."

"Uh… okay?" Kiba said uncertainly. "You don't have to be so formal to me, though. Just call me Kiba. Yuuto is fine too."

Kan'u nodded. "Very well. From now on, I shall call you Lord Kiba, or My Lord."

"Uh…"

"Now, my lord, we shall make haste and follow Rinrin so that we can drive the Yellow Turbans away. Let our battle hereby begins!" Kan'u announced enthusiastically.

"What?! W-wait, please hear what I have to sa-" Kiba tried to say something, but was cut off by Kan'u, who seemed to be on the roll.

"Come! Let us make haste! We shall fight for our people!"

And so, despite Kiba's multiple attempts to voice out his opinions or complaints, the newly-form duo of master and retainer made their way to the nearby village where Chouhi had gone to earlier.

And they did not expect what they were about to see in the village.

* * *

><p>"This is…" the moment both Kiba and Aisha – Kan'u's true name – stepped into the village, they were greeted by the scene of carnage. Many houses were wrecked, shops ransacked and corpses littered all the streets. "What's going on?" He looked at his new retainer, Aisha.<p>

Aisha was also confused by the scene presented right in front of them. She rushed to a nearby corpse of a woman who seemed to be holding something, which happened to be her dead child. The wounds on their bodies indicated that they were brutally stabbed several times before they were left bleeding to their death. "I… I don't know. Who did this…?"

Some of the houses were still on fire, and a few charred corpses could be seen outside those houses. Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, feeling his anger starting to rise. This blatant disregard of lives was one of the things that could tick the normally calm young man off.

As for Aisha, as she managed to compose herself, she looked at Kiba and suggested, "First, we must find Rinrin and find out what-"

"Big Siiiis!"

Both Kiba and Aisha heard a voice before Chouhi, or rather Rinrin, showed up. Her expression seemed tense.

"Ah, Rinrin! You're safe." Aisha said, feeling relieved.

Rinrin nodded. "Yep!"

"That's good to hear. Now… what happened here?" Aisha asked.

"Well," Rinrin began, "just before Rinrin could get here, those Yellow Turbans attacked the village."

Aisha looked down, as if trying to rein down her emotions. "I see. We didn't quite make it in time…"

Rinrin pointed at one direction. "All the survivors who can move have gathered at the tavern."

"Then, let us make our way there." Aisha looked at Kiba. "Is that all right, My Lord?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go." Kiba answered.

"Yes, sir. Once we reach the tavern, let us hear the course of events from the villagers themselves." Aisha said. "Rinrin, please lead the way."

"Sure! Follow me!"

And so, both Kiba and Aisha followed Rinrin to the tavern where the survivors gathered.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the tavern was heavy. Kiba, Aisha and Rinrin saw those who survived the raid. Some of them were bandaged and the others were covered in soot from their burnt houses. They were sitting there helplessly. A few women were seen running about, nursing the wounded. Most of the villagers were farmers based on their clothes.<p>

"This is awful…" Aisha muttered.

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked the villagers.

A villager, whose right arm was nursed by a young woman, spoke, "Who are you?" From his tone alone, one could tell that he was greatly affected by the attack from the Yellow Turbans. He looked like he was the village leader.

With confidence and poise fitting for someone who bore the name Kan Unchou, Aisha replied, "We have come to fight against the suffering brought by these wars and to annihilate the Yellow Turbans."

Another villager spoke, his tone hopeful, "The Imperial Guard has come to save us?!"

Aisha shook her head. "No, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Guard."

"Damn," the villager said, drooping his shoulders in disappointment.

"But we have come here to save you!" Rinrin told the villagers.

"What can kids like you do? Even we adults were unable to stand against the Yellow Turban." The villager said, his voice sounded tired.

The village leader then spoke, "There were just too many of them."

"Were there that many of them?" Aisha asked.

The village leader nodded. "Yeah. There must've been at least four thousand of them. How can a tiny village like this fight against so many?"

"But you all fought, right?" Rinrin directed the question to all the villagers.

"Of course we did! We couldn't just watch our village or home get destroyed!" Then, the village leader lowered his head. "However… there were just too many of them." He said sadly.

Another villager said, "They destroyed whatever they wanted, they slaughtered whoever they wanted, and they said they'd be back."

"What are we going to do?! If they come back, they'll take all of our food!" Another villager lamented. "They'll even take my wife and daughter!"

"I know that! But what do you expect us to do?! How can we defeat those beastly thieves?!" The village leader said.

All the villagers lamented over their misery. They were effectively unprotected from the Yellow Turbans, and soon enough, the whole village, along with all the villagers might be decimated by those rebels.

"What's the point of complaining about that now? They may come back and attack us again for all we know!"

"There will be another battle tomorrow?" Aisha inquired.

"Most likely…" the village leader said miserably. "They've set their sights on our village now that they know we're weak. They'll keep coming back until there's nothing left to steal!"

"Then let's all run!" A villager suggested. "Our only hope is for the whole village to run away!"

"How can we do that?!" Another villager protested. "Our ancestors created this village! We must protect it!"

"I… I want to protect it too! B-but… how can we do that at this rate?!"

The villagers kept clamoring to each other, and Kiba glanced at Aisha, and she seemed to be thinking about something. After a while, she seemed to finally reach her decision before she spoke, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" One of the villagers asked. "Is there a way for us to be saved?"

Aisha nodded. "I think… there is," she smiled.

"What? What is it? Please, tell us!" The villagers urged Aisha to tell them her idea.

"Certainly." Aisha answered. "But first, I would like to know how determined you all are."

"How determined we are?" The villagers looked confused.

"Yes." Aisha nodded. "Do you all wish to protect this village? Do you wish to protect the village built by your ancestors?"

"Of course!" The villagers answered.

"Our grandmothers and grandfathers poured their sweat and blood into this village." The village leader said. "Of course we want to protect it."

"Same goes to me!" Another villager said.

Smiling, Aisha spoke, "I understand. Then, let us fight together!"

Exasperated, one villager voiced out his complaint. "Didn't you listen?! How are we supposed to fight against them?! How can we defeat guys like them?!"

Confidently, Aisha told the villagers, "We can."

"Yep, we can!" Rinrin said, agreeing with Aisha.

"Wait a minute, how can you be so sure?" A villager asked, confused.

Throwing a glance at Kiba, Aisha said, "Heaven is on our side." She gave him a meaningful smile.

"Uh huh! See, Onii-chan here is a great and powerful Messenger from Heaven who's on our side!" Rinrin grinned at Kiba.

The villagers blinked in confusion as Aisha scoffed at Rinrin.

"Rinrin, be quiet. You are making things more complicated." Aisha told the petite girl.

"Killjoy," Rinrin pouted.

Then, Aisha continued, "As she just said, we have a Messenger from Heaven on our side."

"What do you mean by a messenger of Heaven? Are you saying that God is going to save us?" A villager asked.

"Yes." Aisha raised one eyebrow. "Has the rumor not reached this village yet?"

"Rumor?" More confusion among the villagers. "What rumor?"

"The rumor about a Messenger from Heaven. Everyone in Luoyang is talking about it." Aisha told the villagers. "They said that a hero would be sent from Heaven to put an end to these wars."

"In the capital?! Is that rumor really true?!" The villagers started murmuring among themselves.

"Yes. It is true." Aisha nodded.

As for Kiba, he looked at the villagers. All of them seemed to believe that what Aisha told them was true. He knew that she was telling them a lie, albeit the one that could raise their morale. It was easy to influence people by telling them that 'everyone is talking about it', especially during the time when rumors were hard to spread due to the difficulty in communication. Kiba could tell that Aisha was using this to her advantage. He was definitely impressed with her. She certainly lived up to her reputation as a general with both wisdom and courage.

In an era where there were no of transportation and communication, a rumor in a capital could easily be the truth, and Kan'u definitely knew what she was doing.

"And here he is!" Aisha said, bringing the attentions of all villagers on Kiba. The boy realized that all eyes were on him. She went closer to him and continued, "This is the messenger who has been sent from Heaven to quell these wars. As long as he is on our side, we shall not lose to bandits such as the Yellow Turbans!"

"This guy?" The village leader said, seemingly unconvinced.

Giving the smile that he usually displayed to others which made him the number one target for most female students back at Kuoh, Kiba spoke, "How do you do?"

A few moments had passed as the villagers looked at the so-called Messenger from Heaven. Apparently, a few young woman who were nursing the villagers were blushing while looking at Kiba, as expected.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, and apparently, I fell from the Heaven." Kiba continued. "Hope we can get along well, everyone." He smiled again, and most females among the villagers in the vicinity became infatuated by this so-called Messenger from Heaven. Rather typical of him, actually.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello, this is me, Prince Arjuna. And so, this is the second chapter of Fang Knight of the Three Kingdoms, and for the time being, I'm following closely to the source material from Visual Novel, but I assure you that things will go differently for future chapters. Thank you for all the reviews you have given to me for the previous chapter. I really appreciate them all. Also, special thanks for **Laxard** for pointing out that Green Dragon Crescent Blade is a glaive, not a spear. From now on, Green Dragon Crescent Blade will be called as a glaive or a guandao.

Let's not forget **lojzek91** for beta-reading this chapter. It's so nice to work alongside you. And so, don't forget to leave some reviews for me, because without reviews, the author may end up dying due to depression. See you guys again in the next chapter, **Chapter 03: It's Raining Yellow Turbans.** Stay tuned!

**Prince Arjuna (2015)**


End file.
